Keep Me Here
by Synnerxx
Summary: Mark is possessive and Glenn is just annoyed at being possessed.


**Pairing: Undertaker/Kane (Mark/Glenn)**

**Warnings: Incest, possessiveness**

**Notes: Set in present day WWE. Based around Kane being tag champs with Big Show and we all know how 'Taker can be a bit possessive when it comes to what's his.**

**Prompt  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking him?" These are the words that greet Glenn as he pushes open the door to his dressing room. He flinches back slightly in surprise, not expecting the other man to be here. He sighs in irritation and rubs his fingers along the bridge of his nose, sensing the headache that is forthcoming.<p>

"What, no 'great show, Glenn'? No hello?" Glenn shifts the title belt higher on his shoulder as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him, eying the man sitting in the corner warily.

"Are you fucking him? Answer the damn question, Glenn." Mark snaps, rising from the chair and to his full height.

Glenn rolls his eyes and side steps Mark, heading for his bag. "Gonna have to be more specific, Mark."

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." Mark is beyond pissed and Glenn should know better than to keep egging him on like this, but he really can't help it. His own anger is rising, hot and slow in his blood, a steady pulse beating in his head.

"And what if I was?" He asks, facing Mark once more, head cocked to the side.

"That would be a very big mistake then, wouldn't it? Last time I checked, you belong to me and I don't share what's mine, Glenn." Mark invades Glenn's personal space, using the inch and a half he has over his brother to his advantage, making Glenn tilt his head back a bit to meet his eyes.

"Just because you're a possessive bastard does not mean I belong to you. I don't belong to anyone, you asshole." Glenn shoves Mark away from him, a glare on his face.

"You are mine. You're my little brother. My family. Mine to protect, to love, to have. You're mine. Just mine." Mark hisses, voice lowered to a dangerous growl. He shoves Glenn back against the wall and bruises his lips with a biting kiss. Glenn's hands come to push Mark away once more, but Mark seizes his wrists and slams them back, pinning them to the all beside them.

Glenn wrenches his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Mark pants heavily against his neck, head bowed, forehead pressing against his shoulder. He straightens up again and studies Glenn's swollen mouth, a pleased smirk on his own lips. "You know you're mine, don't you?"

Glenn sighs, closing his eyes briefly. There's really no escaping his brother when he got like this. He nods, mouth pressed into a thin line of irritation. Mark chuckles, the sound rumbling through Glenn where their chests are flush against one another. Mark's hand strokes the side of his face. "Good boy."

Glenn looks at Mark, a frown curling the corners of his mouth down. "Bastard."

"Yeah." Mark agrees carelessly, that smug smirk still on his face.

Glenn flexes his hands and Mark lets them go with a squeeze that is sure to leave bruises curling around Glenn's wrists in pretty shades of red, blue, and purple. He takes a step back from Glenn, no longer pressing his full weight against his brother, who shifts and takes a deep breath. Mark steals one more kiss from those tempting lips, licking and nibbling his way into Glenn's mouth. Glenn kisses back, unable to resist his brother for long and brings his arms up to wrap around Mark's neck, fingers threading in Mark's black hair.

With one last nip to Glenn's bottom lip, Mark pulls away and turns to the door, leaving Glenn leaning against the wall, depending on it to hold him upright. "I think you need to be reminded just exactly how much you are mine, brother." He says over his shoulder as he walks out of Glenn's dressing room, cackling as he goes.

Glenn shakes his head and runs a hand down his face. He changes quickly out of his ring attire, groaning as he slips his jeans on over his erection that Mark cruelly left him with and hefts his bag over his shoulder, following Mark's path out the door and out of the arena.

He grins, thinking of the night to come. Maybe it isn't so bad, belonging to someone. Even if that person is his insane and yet brilliant older brother.


End file.
